To satisfy the high demand for food products in patty form, particularly hamburgers, machines have been designed for this purpose which are capable of producing such patties on a high volume basis.
Particularly when dealing in high volumes of patties, it is essential that the portions be controlled precisely, since a small variation in patty size will result in an appreciable difference in the amount of product utilized.
Additionally, it is important that the product, which is usually fairly homogeneous when it is deposited in the patty machine, remain this way during the patty forming operation without undue segregation of specific components of the product. For example, in forming meat patties, there is often a problem with an accumulation or build up of fatty components of the ground meat along surfaces of the patty machine.
Build ups of this type will eventually break away as clots of fat and be charged into the patty mold, resulting in a patty of unacceptable quality. Aside from this, the accumulation of fat or the like along components of the patty machine can interfere with the efficient operation of the machine.
In many patty machines the apparatus used for delivering the product to some type of charging device operates on a continuous basis. This has the effect of providing a constant working or kneading of the product which can affect deleteriously the texture and appearance of the finished patties.
It will also be apparent that since the machines are intended to deliver a food product for human consumption, sanitation is a prime consideratiion. Therefore, an efficient patty machine must be susceptible of thorough cleaning without complicated cleaning procedures.